


Say Squeeze

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [3]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place in the middle of Open Heart book 1, chapter 2.Bryce helps Olivia survive her first day.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 4





	Say Squeeze

Olivia looked around cautiously as she flopped down on the couch in the break room. A few other interns sat about, resting their tired feet and heads after a long first day. It wasn’t over yet, but she had survived so far, and luckily so had her first patient, thanks to the help of her new friends. Only a couple more hours, she could do it! 

She pulled her legs under her as she let herself sink into the hard and stiff couch, getting as comfortable as she could. She only had a few minutes before she had to get back to work. 

She took out her phone for the first time since the start of her busy day, replying to the text messages from her family about her day. 

“Busy. Challenging. Overwhelming. Terrifying. Exciting,” she texted.

“Did you make any new friends, sweetheart?” her mom replied. 

“This isn’t kindergarten, mom!” Olivia laughed. “But, yes! At least, I hope.”

“Meet any cute doctors? 😉” her mom asked.

“MOM!” Olivia blushed, looking around, but no one seemed to notice.

“Love you, Liv 😘. Go save some lives, Dr. Hadley! We’re so proud of you.” 

“Thanks, mom!” Olivia smiled, shaking her head as her mom’s question lingered in her thoughts. There was one doctor who was especially cute. Olivia closed her eyes and let the memories of their time in the supply closet drift over her. He was so sweet and gentle. She went in that closet overwhelmed with fear and doubt but left feeling hopeful. 

Olivia bit her lip as she opened Pictagram, she immediately typed his name, pulling up Bryce’s account with relative ease. Her mouth fell agape, her cheeks warming as she scrolled through his photos. Every one was more delicious than the last. “Holy crap!” she whispered under her breath. 

“That good?” 

Startled by the voice, Olivia dropped her phone as her arms flailed.

Bryce chuckled, picking up her phone revealing his account. He returned it to her before sitting next to her.

“I’m sorry! This is so embarrassing!” Olivia cringed. 

Bryce shrugged, unphased by it. He draped his arm over her shoulder. “Do you want to know the secret?” 

Olivia’s heart beat faster as his warm words washed over her. “The secret to what?”

He leaned a little closer, his voice lowering as he whispered in her ear. “The secret to my Pictagram feed success. I can teach you.” 

Olivia’s mouth went dry. She had promised herself not to hook up on her first day as an intern; it was so cliché, but clearly she was having a difficult time with that, at least with him. If it wasn’t for the resident interrupting them earlier, who knows what would have happened, part of her wished they had found out though. “Sure.” 

“It’s all about filters,” Bryce teased, clearly enjoying himself. “You see, self-confidence is the best filter. Believe in yourself, own what you have to offer, and it will show through to your pictures.”

Olivia nodded. Confidence seemed to be the one quality he had in excess. She had never met anyone as bold and sure of themselves. He knew exactly who he was and what he wanted and nothing was going to stop him. She could use some of that right now; although Annie had survived, it wasn’t an easy save and she wasn’t out of the woods yet.

“Here. Let me show you,” Bryce insisted. “Give me your phone.”   


Olivia unlocked it and gave it to him. 

He held it out in front of them, his face resting against hers. “Say squeeze!”

“What?” Olivia’s question was quickly answered as Bryce’s arm around her squeezed her tighter against him, a smile breaking across her face as she laughed effortlessly resting her head against his. 

“See?” Bryce pulled up the selfie of the two of them. “Look at your confidence radiating. It’s almost as captivating as my natural charm!” 

Olivia elbowed him playfully, reaching for her phone. 

“Just one more thing.” Bryce pulled away, his fingers moving across her screen. “And done. See you around.” 

Olivia looked at the photo of the two of them as Bryce left. Her tired eyes and worry had vanished in the moment. All she saw was joy. 

“Bryce: You’re not so bad yourself” A new text flashed on her screen. 

She had figured he took the opportunity to add his number. She opened her texts to reply and saw that she had already texted him; more accurately he had texted himself. “‘Hey, sexy?’ Really? Flatter yourself much?” 

Bryce: “😉Try not to think about me too much!”

Olivia: “🙄 I’ll do my best to resist.” 

Bryce: “Remember, confidence. You got this.”

Olivia smiled as she returned to Pictagram. “To new adventures and new friends.” She typed and uploaded the photo tagging Bryce. The path to residency wouldn't be easy, but with good friends to have your back along the way, it might just be the best time yet.


End file.
